Major Finn's Report
by TxAnFan
Summary: Ben Finn pays the Queen Hero of Brightwall a visit after almost a year of being away on assignment to personally deliver his report and ask a question. Short.


_This is my first story- it's not some great classic. That said, reviews appreciated if you can be kind about it. Would appreciate a beta reader who knows Fable III- I may want to write more.  
_

* * *

"Rise and shine, your majesty! I've prepared your schedule and it will be a very interesting, albeit, busy day!"

Business-like and unmerciful, Hobson tossed back the blankets and waved his roll of parchment at me- my schedule for the day. I had no doubt that today would be busy, but Hobson's idea of interesting and mine differed greatly. Since the battle with the Crawler, life at the castle had been quiet and my days had been full of things like standing for hours while a portrait was painted or avoiding meetings with Reaver to discuss his insane ideas about 'progress' and 'prosperity'.

"Madam, please do hurry. First for the day is a quick meeting with Major Finn. It was very last moment but it should not interfere with your other obligations should he give his report quickly. I've laid out a suitable outfit for the day, and then after Major Finn's report, we get to meet with the Treasurer!" Hobson said.

I was awake all of a sudden, surprised. "Ben Finn? He's back?" Ben had been in Mistpeak Valley, scouring the land between the Dweller Camp and Brightwall, attempting to rid it of bandits. Usually, he just sent his long, detailed and heroic story-like reports with a courier. It'd been almost a year since he left.

"Yes, your majesty. Then to the treasury!"

My day all of a sudden seemed brighter. A meeting with Ben could be interesting- perhaps he needed help in Mistpeak? Of course I hoped his men were just fine, but anything could happen. And I'd missed Ben. His humor could wear on me after awhile, but now I looked forward to it. I seemed to make my subjects and servants a bit nervous.

I scowled at the gown Hobson had chosen- it looked like it'd stand on it's own, it was so stiff. It had an abundance of ribbon, a tiny corset and the collar came nearly over my head. Marie, an old servant, smiled at me and opened my wardrobe- she had set aside a simpler, more practical outfit. She knew I hated gowns like the one Hobson had chosen so I thanked her, dressed quickly and slipped out before he saw I had rejected that iron maiden of a dress.

The day was cold- the first snow had fallen a few days ago and the walls of the castle were dressed in a thick blanket of it. Ben's deep red uniform stood out against it as he waited for me in the garden. He gave me a grin and bowed, "Good morning, your majesty!"

I rolled my eyes but allowed him greet me with a kiss on the back of my hand. "Ben, please!" Usually, he called me by my name, but he enjoys teasing me.

"I'm sorry- I've been away awhile. Are we calling you something different now? Goddess? Empress?"

"I suppose 'Your Majesty' will do, if you'd like to be a Captain again, Finn."

"Ouch."

"It's good to see you again."

He offered his arm and we made our way around the garden. It was cold, but all the servants had abandoned the garden in favor of the warm castle since the dry brown foliage didn't merit tending. I'd missed my friend and I wanted to speak freely with him without people gawking.

"How is the operation in Mistpeak coming along? Do you have a report for me?" I asked.

"Oh yes. The snow hampered us for a bit- we were prepared for winter, but not the kind of winter they have there. The whole mountain turned into a block of ice and pain. We were going to send to the castle for help, but a tiny old friend came through with extra supplies and firewood. Put us up in the village. He says it's one of the worst winters they've had in years but they are always well ready and then some for that sort of weather. Thanks to him, we don't expect to lose anyone to the cold."

"So that's why you're giving your report in person? To escape the snow? And here I thought you missed me."

He continued, "We had a bit of trouble getting to an especially violent gang of bandits. They'd been attacking travelers the last few weeks, but they're stealthy. We weren't able to find them. Sabine managed to convince them to turn themselves over to us."

"Did he?"

"He's a very convincing little man. They were preoccupied fighting our company on one side of the lake. I took out four with one blow from my cutlass."

"Four?"

"Okay, not four. Five." He grinned at me. "Sabine had a scout find their camp and he blew it up. Meanwhile I gave them a beating they won't forget. I guess the men put on a good show as well. The bandits lost us when they fled to their camp, but by then it was all ashes and smoke. We followed the cloud, rounded them up, and I escorted them back here. I couldn't miss the opportunity to come back."

We smiled at each other. I'd missed this kind of easy conversation. Most people weren't so casual with their queen. They hadn't been so stiff when I was a princess, and though I was used to it, I still didn't like it.

There was a lull in our conversation. It was a nice quiet, but it wasn't like Ben to run out of things to say. Just then I heard Hobson's voice floating over the garden from the castle. He was standing on the balcony, looking over the railing. Must be time to meet with the treasurer. I grabbed Ben by the hand and ducked behind a hedge. We made our way to the back of the garden and sat on the bench near Sir Walter's statue. It still broke my heart to think of my old friend sometimes, but it was easier with Ben there.

Ben, lost in thought, weaved his fingers in and out of mine. I tried not to blush and cleared my throat. "So everything sounds just fine. No work out there you might need a another set of hands for?"

"Aren't you afraid of staining your crown, madam?" I took my hand from him and nudged him with my elbow. He laughed, "No, no- we're doing just fine. The dwellers are keeping us safe from the cold and we're keeping them safe from the bandits. We're earning our stay. If you came along they might make us leave once they realize you could do all the work on your own."

"Hmm. I hope your reports aren't getting shorter. This sounds less like a heroic adventure tale starring General Ben Finn and sounding more like a boring military report. I always look forward to reading your reports- for a moment I get to imagine it's me out there, taking out bandits and balvorines and hallow men. Three with one shot from my rifle. Five with a strike from my sword. In fact, I'm a little embarrassed to say it, but when Hobson said you'd come back instead of just sending your report with a courier, I thought you had an adventure for me."

"Perhaps I do." He sighed and was silent again. He looked as if trying to remember what he wanted to say. It was a different look for him. I waited.

"I had considered taking you to Mourningwood- the outpost where I met you. It seemed like a good idea until I remembered that the place is crawling with hallow men and smelly soldiers. It's like they're all rotting. Then I thought I might take you to the sewer- Page's war room. We spent a lot of time down there before the battle. But again, the smell. This is a good place. Walter would want to be here anyway.

'I always liked you. Right away you proved yourself to be brave and strong. You've fought alongside me and you saved us all- the whole kingdom. You've been a great friend and you're an amazing woman." He paused, thinking. "I can't list all the things that make me care for you, but I do. More and more every day and with every letter you've sent me. I know I can be a pain in the ass. I'm no saint and I'm not a royal or even a noble. I have my obligations to the army and you'd probably rather be here than out in the mountains with the bandits... but I love you. Do you think you could love me?"

My heart skipped a beat- of course I loved Ben. Every time he took my hand or grinned at me butterflies would swarm in my stomach and I'd smile like a lunatic. When Hobson told me he was here in the castle I wanted to dance, I was so happy. I was only surprised he had to ask. Ben looked into my eyes, waiting for an answer. They looked so hopeful- I'd never seen that from him. I caught my breath. "I do love you, Ben."

He slid off the bench, kneeling in the snow and producing a ring from his jacket. "Does that mean you'll marry me, then?"

I smiled and he slipped the ring onto my finger, stood and pulled me up with him and kissed me for the first time. We stood there a moment, ignoring Hobson.

"By the way, you were wrong, Finn."

He looked nervous suddenly, "Didn't that smile mean yes?"

I smiled at him again. "I'd much rather be in the mountains with bandits than here with Hobson."


End file.
